


Christmas in the Caribbean

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-01
Updated: 2002-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Christmas in the Caribbean

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Christmas in the Caribbean

## Christmas in the Caribbean

by Bertie

Title: Christmas in the Caribbean  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/fics.htm  
Status: Complete  
Category: PWP, Holiday  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Doggett  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: please do  
Series or Sequel/Prequel: possibly;)  
Notes: To my sweet Neige, the amazing author and artist who does the best Doggett fics and the most amazing collages and manipulations! And to the Goddess Michele who does amazing perfect betas of my messes:)  
Warnings: Hot sex abides:)  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I make some of this up as I go along, though, so it's all relative;)

Summary: 

* * *

Mulder was eager to begin the trip to the Caribbean. He knew that Doggett didn't have much time for Christmas vacation before he would be called back to work, and he was determined to keep the man occupied so he didn't talk to him about the X-files. It was still a sore issue for both of them. 

Now that Mulder was out of the FBI for good, he did not want to discuss any aspect of it with his new lover. At one time, he may have been helpful for advice on cases his lover was working on, but now Mulder insisted that the FBI was behind him. He was not about to even think about anything remotely related to all things unexplainable. As far as he was concerned, the moment he learned the truth about his sister, that was the beginning of the end of his relationship with unsolved cases. 

He had put shorts and a Hawaiian shirt on underneath his suit. On the plane ride, he planned to take his suit off and hopefully persuade John to join the mile high club. It wasn't as if Mulder hadn't been privy to it before-he'd had quite a number of experiences and opportunities for quickie airplane sex. He would just have to ask John at the appropriate time to assist him. He grinned, knowing his lover would be more than willing to help him but would not realize until too late the deviousness of his plan. 

They would have a short hop to Atlanta for a flight changeover then straight on to Martinique from there. He was excited. It had been a long time since he had felt so excited about something non-work related. Not even the arrival of his son had thrilled him the way this trip away with his lover did. 

This would be the first time that John and Mulder would be alone together, and away from all the mess that had interfered with their relationship since Mulder had initiated more than a friendship with Doggett after the oilrig fiasco. Something about nearly dying can bring two people together in the most unusual ways. He grinned, thinking back to when he had pressed himself against John and kissed him thickly after they returned safely to land. John had looked at him curiously, and though Mulder had feared the man would try to deck him, he simply asked, "What was that for?" 

"I needed that," Mulder stated, leaving Doggett standing open-mouthed for a moment as he walked away from him. 

"Wait," John called after him. Then he'd simply followed him to a hotel room where they had proceeded to make fast quick work of it, discovering the need in each other that had left them both breathless and boneless. 

After that night, they were rarely not in constant contact of each other. Even if that meant John was in the middle of a strange case somewhere and Mulder was at home vegging for the most part. They rarely had the opportunity to be alone for long though. 

Mulder sat on the sofa waiting for Doggett's arrival. Thinking of their first time together brought a rise in his pants. He grinned and shifted his erection, making himself comfortable. Just then his cell phone rang and he answered. "Mulder's Love Nest, how may I help you?" he asked in his most sexy voice, his hand still on his crotch. 

"Mmm, sounding good, lover. I think there is something you can help me with. I am almost finished with the last of this damned paperwork. Just have a few minutes to talk before I have to get moving. Don't want to be late for the departure." 

Mulder ignored that and asked, "What are you wearing?" 

Doggett snorted. "Mulder, we don't have time for this..." 

"I bet you would look sexy tied down to your desk-I could arrive just in the nick of time to rescue you from your helpless condition." 

Doggett gave in. "Hmm, I think it should be your ass splayed over my desk. That is a much better image." 

"Flattery will get you everything, lover. Okay, I'm in. So, here I am, splayed over your desk, my ass in the air. What will you do to me, John?" 

Doggett thought a second. "I think I would have to taste that gorgeous ass of yours first." 

"Mmm," moaned Mulder into the phone, his cock now definitely twitching in his hand. 

"Mulder, I am just about to leave. I can take care of your problem when I get there..." 

Mulder sighed then said, "OK, but hurry." 

"Will do. Monica sends her love. See you in an hour, babe." 

"I will be waiting with cock in hand..." 

John snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure you will. Bye." 

Mulder sighed again, turning off his cell phone and opening up his pants to let his trapped erection breathe a bit. He slumped down on the sofa, then reclined fully, and let his cock say hello to the room. It slowly began to wilt and he sighed in frustration. He didn't want to touch himself though before his lover had a chance to get his hands on him. 

He was about to take a nap, much as his cock was doing, when the door opened and his eyes snapped open. As if on cue, his cock stood at attention. 

Doggett entered warily, expecting to be mauled by his lover at the door. Instead he found a sleepy Mulder looking to him like prime beef on the sofa, with his cock extended from his pants, appearing to be winking at him seductively. 

"Is that for me? Fox, you shouldn't have," he teased with a wide grin on his face. 

Mulder pouted. "Where's mine?" 

"No time, babe. We have to make it to the airport in about 30 minutes." 

Mulder's lip seemed to jut out more but he sighed without much argument. "Okay, but I want at least a little loving before we go." 

Doggett grinned at his lover, almost overcome by the desire to nibble that lower lip. Instead, without a word he bent down and swallowed his lover whole. 

Mulder groaned loudly, throwing his legs wide. "Oh, damn, John, you get better with that every time!!" 'Hoovers in Hoover buildings' crossed Mulder's mind but all he could think of was that John had better not be utilizing this particular skill on anyone there. 

John's hand snaked underneath his chin and he began to fondle Mulder's balls, knowing they didn't have much time. He sucked deeply for a bit then pulled back to take a short breath then attacked the head with tongue and soft nibbles of his teeth. Mulder cried out as enamel scraped sensitive skin. 

"Fuck..." moaned the former agent. 

John's hand was teasing the hell out of his lover's balls, running a finger up and down his perineum in rhythm with his mouth. Then his finger ran to the anus and began to encircle it as his tongue began to lick at the little hole at the top of Mulder's cock. Mulder's hands were clenching the sofa cushions as John tongue-fucked his cock and his finger slowly pressed into his lover's anus. 

"GAAH!" Mulder cried out as the finger jabbed into his anus, striking his prostate hard and sending a jolt from his balls to his cock and out. 

John kept sucking hard as he was flooded with his lover's semen. When Mulder had expended himself, John grinned, licked his lips and lapped at his groin until it was clean, then laid his head against a long lean thigh, waiting for them both to catch their breath. He softly kissed Mulder's inner thigh causing the boneless man to gasp. "That tickles!" 

John snorted. "Hey, I think it's time we got a move on, don't you?" 

"MMM, let me rest a moment longer..." murmured his lover, his eyes still closed. John smiled and rose, taking a moment just to look down at the debauched blob on the sofa. He looked so good that John wanted to just pick him up and fuck him senseless in the bedroom. But he wasn't about to be late. 

"Come on, Fox. Let's get going." He went over and picked up several suitcases. He was very glad he already had his luggage in the car. Mulder groaned then stretched and rose, pulling up his shorts and pants and tucking himself in. 

"OK, Mister Perfect, let me get the duffel and my laptop." 

Mulder grabbed them up and moved toward John. His lover moved his mouth to Mulder's ear and whispered, "I am perfect all right, perfect for you." 

John then gave Mulder's ear a lick that sent a shiver racing down the man's spine. "Oh god, John, you are." 

They kissed briefly and then John pulled away and said, "Let's get out of here." 

Mulder nodded and John opened the door to let Mulder walk out ahead of him. 

As they were on their way to the airport, Mulder kept glancing surreptitiously at Doggett's crotch, noticing his lover was still hard for him. He couldn't wait to get his lover in the plane so he could take advantage of that bulge. 

Once they were at the correct terminal, having walked for what felt like forever, Mulder was concerned that John was probably wilted by now. He would have to remedy that as they waited for the announcement of their flight. He took off his suit coat and put it on his arm, then surreptitiously rubbed it against Doggett's crotch. 

"Mulder, what are you doing?" 

"Hmm?" he asked, looking all innocent. 

Doggett glowered at his lover. "You know damn well what I am referring to..." 

"Ooh, you're clenching your teeth, lover. Not a good sign," Mulder lisped, batting his eyelashes coyly. 

Doggett paused and then burst out laughing. Mulder taking on a wispy over exaggerated femme voice was too much. 

"I love you, you know that," he whispered into his lover's ear then kissed him passionately just as the announcement came for their flight. 

"I think that's us," murmured Mulder against John's lips. 

"Let's go," said John, eager to get on the plane and act reasonably and rationally like two human adults with a control on their libidos. Little did he know. . . . 

Mulder jumped up the minute it was safe to stand after the plane took off. "John, come with me to the bathroom, I will need your help with something." 

John looked questioningly at his lover, not suspecting anything at the moment. 

Mulder entered the bathroom and let John enter it as well. He shut and locked the door then giggled. "John in the john." 

Doggett stared at Mulder incredulously. "Is there a reason I am here?" 

Mulder grinned at Doggett who suddenly got a clue of what was going on. The glint in those eyes was rather telling. 

"Mulder..." A tongue down his throat cut him off. When Mulder finally pulled away from him to breathe, he was as hard as he was before they had left Mulder's apartment. 

Mulder frowned at the amount of clothing that his lover was wearing, did some quick math to decide how best to remedy the situation within the confines of the bathroom, and then, with no preamble, his nimble hands made short work of Doggett's clothes. 

Doggett, standing fully nude now, was shocked at the way his lover was looking at him-kind of like a starving dog discovering a rare steak. "You planned this all along, you brat." 

"Guilty as charged...so come on, lover boy, let's join the mile high club." Mulder waggled his eyebrows at him. 

John grabbed Mulder and began pulling his clothes off, laughing at the wild and mismatching Hawaiian shirt and shorts underneath the suit. 

"You are NOT going to wear this ensemble, are you?" 

Mulder laughed. "Damn talk about being gay! What's wrong with it?" 

"First of all checks and flowers DO NOT go together. And bright red and orange don't either." 

"Hey, I'm colorblind! Why do you think I needed you in here?" 

"Well, I thought it was to take advantage of me, but now I see the error of my ways, or rather, your ways. Although after this, I may never see anything again!" 

"This is the perfect place for you to take them off me," Mulder breathed sexily. 

John laughed. "It certainly is." He began to pull off the garish ensemble when something bright fell out of one of the shorts' back pocket. 

He picked it up and growled, "What is this?" 

Mulder took it from John, spreading it out for both to see and grinned. "So that's where they went. I was looking all over for those..." 

"Why I oughta..." 

"Hey, do you kiss your mother with that mouth," interrupted Mulder. 

"I will kiss something all right," he grabbed Mulder to him and kissed him senseless. 

When they could get a breath, John pulled off the garish red checked shorts and, since he was kneeling, he grabbed Mulder's impressive erection and began taking long strokes of his tongue up and down its length. 

"Oh fuck," moaned Mulder, both loving and hating the sensation of John teasing him. 

After he had moistened every inch of Mulder's cock with his mouth, John pulled away and stood up, whispering, "Sit down, there will be more room that way." 

Mulder sat on the toilet, his ass hitting cold stainless steel, but he only flinched a moment, and then he realized that John was straddling his legs and lowering himself onto him. 

"Oh, god, John." 

Mulder took the slender hips in hand and began to help him sit down slowly, taking him in fully. John held still for a moment as his ass touched Mulder's legs. He took a few deep breaths relaxing himself and getting used to the fullness within himself, and then he began to slide up and down Mulder's long cock. When a rhythm was established, Mulder wrapped his arms around John and pulled him closer to kiss him, his mouth expertly sucking on John's tongue the way he usually sucked on his cock. John moaned into his mouth, loving the combination of hot cock in his ass and hot tongue in his mouth. He held Mulder's shoulders tightly as he rose up once more and fell down more rapidly, using his muscles to clench tightly around his lover's beautiful cock. 

Mulder found himself kneading John's slim hips almost convulsively, and he knew he would leave marks on his lover's body. Just the thought of it made him even hotter for his lover. Wanting to taste more of him, he bent and licked and sucked on one nipple then the other, causing John's breath to hitch. Just then the door was knocked upon and they both groaned in frustration. 

Doggett rose from Mulder, wincing at their disconnection, then said, "Will be out in a bit, just keep your shorts on." 

He began pulling on his clothes when Mulder growled between clenched teeth, "Get your ass over here and finish me, NOW!" 

Doggett laughed at the straining purple cock and the sweaty flushed face and abruptly sat back down on the cock, giving a few hard squeezes and soon his lover was coming. 

Mulder moaned, his mouth sucking John's throat. 

"We better get dressed before the natives get rowdy." John pulled away again; this time cum leaked out of his ass and Mulder thrust his thumb deep within his lover's wet, slack hole. John cried out as he came forcefully against the wall. 

"Damn, Mulder! Look at the mess we have to clean up!" 

Mulder laughed and lapped up a good portion of it with his tongue. 

"Eww and I kiss that mouth?" 

"My dad always told me 'It's clean dirt.'" 

John looked at Mulder curiously as he pulled on his clothing after Mulder had thoroughly cleaned him and the wall with toilet paper. They dressed quickly and opened the door as it was just being rattled again. 

In the door was an elderly lady whose eyes widened when she saw them leave together. 

"We cleaned up after ourselves," Mulder told the lady as John tried his best to pretend he wasn't really with him. 

When John sat down on the seat, he winced and squirmed a bit until he could find a comfortable position. Mulder smiled knowingly, having been in that position a number of times himself. It gave him an evil little pleasure to give as good as he got. 

John leaned close to his lover and whispered, "On the way home, I am sitting on the toilet." 

When they finally arrived in Martinique, they were a bit weary, but the bright sunlight and friendly atmosphere cheered them up a bit. A large beautiful bed with all the amenities helped out as well. They ordered up half the room service menu, feeling incredibly hungry from their earlier exertions, not to mention the fact that they had neither eaten before they left, or on the plane. Or at least, not food, anyway. 

Mulder lay on the bed, refusing to move until food arrived. John began to put his clothes in drawers, leaving room for Mulder's. 

By the time Doggett's clothing was stored away and he was contemplating putting away Mulder's as well, the food had arrived. Mulder jumped up from his reclining position on the bed and took a plate to the table, ignoring John. Noticing the boy waiting for a tip, John took out his wallet and paid him. 

John took his plate over to the table and said, "Boy, aren't we in a romantic mood." 

Mulder was busy tucking in and looked over at John. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Just used to being on my own in hotel rooms." 

"You don't have to tell me...I do the same thing." 

Mulder put down his fork and went over and sat in John's lap. "I will make it up to you, I promise." 

He bent and kissed John's pout away. John's hand gripped Mulder's ass and his tongue plundered his lover's mouth. When he pulled back to breath, he moaned, "You want me to fuck your mood away?" 

Mulder grinned widely. "Sounds good to me." 

"Anyway, like I said before, we are going to the cabin over on one of those islands. You will love it. Lots of seafood and plenty of space for us to do what we want - fuck all day if we want." 

"Mmm....can't wait." 

"Hey, after we eat, wanna go to the beach?" 

"Before or after fucking me into the mattress?" 

"Before, no way am I fucking you with sand up your ass." 

Mulder laughed. "Hey, I don't want your cock hurt either-no nasty friction burns for either one of us on this trip, agreed?" 

"Agreed. Now, food first, then we hit the bed." 

"Talk about romantic. Can't we bring the food to bed while we fuck?" 

John snorted. "If it was pizza...maybe." 

"What about this meatball?" he said, picking it up and showing it to John. 

"I will show you what to do with that..." 

Mulder laughed and popped it into his mouth. 

"All done, come on, slow poke." 

"Hey, this is good food, I would like to finish it..." 

Mulder's tongue had other ideas, and thrust into John's mouth, shutting him up. John began to chew on Mulder's tongue. The other man panicked and pulled away. 

"Eat, I don't want you thinking cannibalism is the way to go." 

John snorted. "Thought so." He hurriedly ate the last of his food, then grabbed the man in his lap by the seat of his shorts and pulled him over to the bed. 

"Hey, stop giving me a wedgie! Anyway, I thought you would be romantic and carry me to bed." 

John laughed. "You don't think wedgies are romantic?" 

Mulder squirmed out of John's hold and began pulling off his own clothes hurriedly. "There, is that better? 

"Much," then John pounced on his lover and thrust his tongue down his throat. 

He lay his fully clothed body atop the wiggle worm that his lover had become, and proceeded to torment him with licks, kisses, sucks and the rough sensual drag of his clothes over Mulder's skin. Soon Mulder was purring and moaning with each flick of John's tongue or shift of his body against his oversensitive skin. "Oh, mmm, John...John...fuck me now!" 

His lover pulled away and asked, "Did you just call me John-John?" 

Mulder smiled. "Would you rather I called you John Boy?" 

John laughed once more then proceeded to thrust hard into Mulder, driving him into the mattress. 

"Oh, yeah, that's what I have been waiting for all day!" moaned Mulder, wrapping his legs around John's waist, then lifting them further to wrap around John's shoulders. 

"You want me to fuck you deep and long, huh baby?" 

"Oh yeah, John." 

Mulder bit his bottom lip as John slid slowly and deeply into him. When he worked himself in good and deep, he slid out of his lover's tight heat just as slowly, and then repeated the action, keeping his thrusts slow and deliberate. After a while, Mulder's hips began to jerk forward, wanting him to go faster. John wouldn't at first, but the squeezing around his cock was becoming nearly unbearable, so he began to speed up a bit. The extra impetus drove his cock even deeper into his lover, and caused Mulder to gasp every time he thrust inward. John bent then and sucked on one hard nipple, causing his lover to cry out. 

The former agent's cock rubbing between John's abdomen and his own was sending Mulder closer and closer to the edge, his balls pulling tight against his body. John noticed and reached down and grasped Mulder's balls. 

"GAH!" cried Mulder. "What the fuck did you do that for?" 

"I want to keep you from coming." 

"Ah, I see, you want it to back up and go out my ears, is that it?" groaned Mulder. 

John laughed. "Hey, that sounds like a neat trick...I'd love to see it." 

The former FBI agent squealed in frustration. "No!" 

John laughed again. "Wonderful impersonation of a three year old. What else can you do?" he asked, still holding tight to his lover's balls. 

Mulder pouted and John laughed harder. "Now you're a four year old." 

"Hey, let go, I am a limp biscuit now!" 

John let go and looked down to see his lover's cock had wilted a bit. He bent and captured that jutting out bottom lip and nibbled on it. His chest barely brushed his lover's, agonizingly close, tantalizing the flushed man beneath him. 

"Damn, I never knew you were such a tease!" 

The former cop grinned down at his frustrated lover and said, "Oh well, live and learn." 

With a hard jab, John made Mulder yelp as he felt his lover's cock jerk hard against his prostate. 

"Oh fuck...John, do that again!" 

"This?" he slammed his hips hard against Mulder's, and the man gasped when his cock bounced from the movement. 

Trying to keep some sort of focus, he reached up and twisted a nipple between his fingers, and then it was John's turn to cry out. Mulder's cock was getting crushed between their bodies, and was happy to be there, as John pushed forward. Mulder pulled his legs from John's shoulders and wrapped them around John's waist, his ankles crossed around his lover's tight buttocks. 

"Come on!" he encouraged. 

John, not one to let his lover down, took action. He began a fast building rhythm that had Mulder purring again. His lover's hips came up to meet his as he pounded into him. Mulder knew he wouldn't be able to sit much after this, but he was quite willing to sacrifice sitting down or moving for the lovely ache that he felt afterwards. 

With a swivel of his hips, and a final glide across a prostate, John was rewarded with a cry and a moan as his lover hissed out, "Oh ...I'm coming!" 

Without a hand touching his cock, Mulder came, hitting John's chest and his own. John grasped tightly to Mulder's hips and pounded into him a few more times before the squeezing muscles pulled his orgasm right out of him. He fell heavily atop his lover, making him squeak. John groaned, then moved off Mulder, his cock sliding from Mulder's body with a soft wet sound. 

When they regained their breath and their blood pressure normalized, Mulder reached over and kissed John on the nose. "You can do that to me as often as you like." 

"Hmm...I love you." 

Mulder's heart skipped a beat. "I love you too." 

* * *

After spending most of the morning in bed, Mulder and Doggett woke and washed themselves awake under the shower. The playful squeezes and teases were ignored and rebuffed by John as Mulder couldn't help himself 

"Stop," warned John, when Mulder's last tease sent his cock rocketing upward. 

Mulder looked innocently into his lover's blue gaze and smiled. "What?" 

"I thought you wanted to go to the beach today...you know, before the sun goes down." 

"So?" 

"Well, I refuse to go to the beach with a boner." 

Mulder snickered. "Don't want to frighten little old ladies and small children?" 

"Hey, I just don't want to cause a scene when I throw you down on the beach and fuck you." 

"Yeah, that definitely would frighten the little old ladies," Mulder snorted. "You know. I have a cure for that problem of yours." 

"Oh?" 

"Oh yeah." Mulder knelt down and wrapped his mouth around Doggett's erection, expertly lapping up and down the sides then slightly fucking the slit with his tongue. 

"Jesus," Doggett blasphemed as he held onto Mulder's wet head with his fingers. 

He closed his eyes, grooving on the sensual way Mulder made love to his cock with his mouth. 

As Mulder held the base of John's cock in one fist, he slipped as much of the swollen cock into his mouth as he could, letting the cockhead hit the back of his throat. 

He swallowed, letting his throat muscles contract around the cock, making John gasp and grip onto his wet hair tightly. 

He pumped slowly with mouth and hand, taking the cock in and out, and driving John nearly insane with the deliciousness of it all. 

"Oh god, baby, you do that so-o-o good," he moaned. 

Mulder kept up the agonizingly slow pace with his mouth while his hand crept down from holding John's slim hips, to fondle his balls. John sighed, loving to have his balls played with almost as much as his cock, but together it was almost too much. 

"Hold still, baby, let me fuck your mouth," he managed finally. 

Mulder removed his fingers from under John's balls and gripped his lover's hips, letting his mouth relax. 

John bit his bottom lip as he slowly removed his cock from the slick hot mouth then slid it back in feeling the edge of teeth glide softly over his cock. He hissed in pleasure. 

Mulder opened his mouth more, letting John glide in smoother the next time, and soon, John was fucking his lover's mouth, trying his best not to gag him. 

Mulder swallowed one time and John cried out, "Fuck!" He nearly lost it. 

Mulder tried not to smile, but it was hard. 

John established the rhythm again but when Mulder's fingers grazed across his balls, he cried out and lost it, pumping down his lover's throat. John held onto Mulder's head until the sucking action of his lover's mouth was too much. He slowly pulled out. Then he lifted Mulder up to him and kissed him soundly. 

"Mmm, you do that almost too well." 

John reached behind them and turned off the water. 

Mulder kissed him one more time, thrusting his tongue inside John's mouth the way John's cock had felt in his own. 

"Come on, lover. Let's go out to the beach. I wanna get some sun." 

John watched his lover's ass as he stepped out of the shower then he followed. He smirked when he saw that Mulder was hard. 

"And what about you? Aren't you worried about frightening old ladies?" 

Mulder smiled enigmatically at John and said, "No, besides, I have plans for this beauty." 

John snorted. "A little self confident aren't we?" 

Mulder grinned. "About my little friend here, you better believe it." 

John ran a finger up the length while Mulder groaned. 

"Its not so little anymore," John teased. 

"Oh fuck, John, don't!" moaned Mulder, pulling away from his lover's teasing fingers. 

"Okay, then. I can't wait to see you trying to put that thing away without poking an eye out." 

Mulder snorted. 

"Going to be watching that closely?" 

"Ha ha. Let's see you put your money where your cock is." 

Mulder laughed then took out his Speedo and dangled it in front of John's face 

"I thought you told me Krycek stole that pair." 

Mulder grinned wryly. "Like I can't go out and buy more? He can't steal every swimsuit I own." 

"Well, knowing Krycek, he probably tried." 

Mulder looked at Doggett closely. He stepped back and shook his head. 

"I don't believe it. You're jealous." 

"Jealous? Of Krycek? Hardly." 

Mulder smiled. "Yeah, you are. He had me when I was young and naive..." 

John had to laugh at that. 

"You naive? I doubt that." 

"OK, so I had fucked Skinner a few times, but damn it, I was a slut back then. I couldn't help myself." 

John had to pause at that. "You fucked Skinner? Your boss??" 

Mulder smiled shyly. "Yeah, he was amazing in the sack...and the size of him-oooh, my asshole can still feel..." 

John slapped him hard on the ass, effectively cutting off his words. "Ow!" 

Mulder rubbed his stinging ass as he pouted. "You are jealous, admit it." 

"No, I'm not," grumped John. "Just don't like you putting yourself down like that." 

"What? Calling myself a slut? I was. And he was such a father figure to me, he was my daddy for a while." 

John boggled at that. "I don't think I wanna know...he was big?" 

Mulder grinned. "Yeah, as big as a horse!" 

"Fuck me!" 

Mulder laughed. "He might if you ask nicely." 

"Hey, don't give me any ideas. I already wanna lay over his lap and let him give me a spanking." 

Mulder giggled. "Been there, done that." 

"Shit, Mulder. Stop--if you want to be spanked, I'm the man for the job." 

Mulder moved closer to John and rested his head on his shoulder. "You would do that to me? Be my daddy?" 

John grinned, bringing his arm up and around his lover. "Yeah, lover, I would do anything for you." 

"Great. So then I probably didn't have to hand you that bullshit story about me and the Skinman, huh?" 

John tensed. "What?!" 

Mulder pulled away, trying to hide his evil grin. 

"You little brat!" 

John lunged after Mulder, who leapt away and squealed like a little girl, his Speedo's flying through the air. John tackled him, and they landed fully on the bed. John maneuvered them so he was looking down at Mulder's face, his eyes dancing merrily, giving away the fact that he was enjoying this immensely, despite the stern frown he was trying to give his lover. 

"You definitely deserve a spanking for that!" 

"You wouldn't dare," Mulder challenged, clearly begging John to spank him. 

John nearly laughed. He held himself back and growled, "Your ass is mine!" 

Mulder squirmed under John, not really doing his best to get out from under his lover. With a flip, Mulder landed on his belly just as John held him down, one leg wrapped around Mulder's long legs, keeping him still. With one arm braced against his back, the other hand ran down to cup Mulder's ass. 

"Yep, this ass definitely belongs to me and it is just begging to be spanked." 

Mulder wriggled, his ass as John caressed it lightly. 

"Hmm, seems your ass doesn't lie." 

Mulder snickered at that. 

"Okay, so I lied, he never fucked me, but damn did I want him to when I saw him naked in the shower." 

John laughed. "I bet you did." 

His fingers dipped between the ass cheeks, rubbing knowingly against the hole he found there. 

Mulder moaned. "Am I gonna get fucked?" 

John pulled his hand away and smacked it palm down on the center of those lovely cheeks. 

Mulder cried out. "Hey that hurt!" 

"Well, this daddy is going to punish his wayward boy once and for all!" 

Mulder quivered in anticipation. He jerked in surprise when John's hand met his ass again. But soon, as the hand continued to spank his ass, he was moaning with pleasure. 

John snickered. "You are a slut, aren't you?" 

"Oh fuck, John, I am a slut for you." Mulder lifted his ass, meeting the striking hand. 

The next spank became a caress. Mulder moaned as John's hand rubbed all over his throbbing hot ass. 

"Like that?" John asked softly. 

"Mmm hmm," Mulder answered. 

John moved his hand away and Mulder groaned in protest, but then gasped when a wet tongue lapped at a hot cheek. 

"Oh god, John..." 

John continued to lick the well-spanked skin, then opened the ass cheeks wide and swiped his tongue across the crinkled flesh. Mulder moaned. Lapping until Mulder was limp as a noodle, he thrust his tongue into the hole. Mulder had to grip the sheets tightly to keep from screaming. John pulled away and spoke, like he was speaking to Mulder through his asshole, "Are you going to be a good boy from now on and not lie to your daddy?" 

Mulder nearly laughed out loud. The hot breath against his ass kept him from doing that. 

"Yes, daddy," he managed after a moment of biting down the inside of his cheek. 

"Good." John continued to lick and tongue fuck Mulder's hole until the man was whimpering and groaning in frustration, "Fuck me already!" 

John spanked the side of his lover's ass, causing Mulder to jump and a jolt of ecstasy to rush from his ass to his cock. 

"Oh, God! John, hurry!" 

John smirked then positioned himself over Mulder's invitingly upturned ass and thrust deeply in. Mulder sighed in contentment, loving the feel of Doggett's cock grazing his prostate. "Mmm, you're scratching that itch really good, daddy. Can you go faster now?" Mulder asked, the sexy purr hardly containing the tease. 

John snorted. "What a slutty demanding boy I have. Whatever shall I do?" 

Gripping Mulder's hips tightly he began to pound into his lover, which kept him amazingly mute, save for little whimpers and a purring humming sound that John swore he could feel vibrating through Mulder's whole body and into his own as he pounded away, stopping only to catch his breath before taking up the harsh rhythm again. John then lay his body over Mulder's slick sweaty back and reached around to pinch a nipple as he continued to thrust his hips, sending his cock ever deeper. Mulder cried out, loving the feel of John pinching, hugging, and fucking him all at the same time. The hot feel of John's breath against his neck was an added bonus. He was slowly sinking into sensual overload. Twitching his ass just so, he was able to rub his cock against the sheets and cried out as John's cock hit his prostate. He came all over the bed, squeezing his lover's orgasm from him. 

They lay semi-glued together until their lungs and their brains were fully functioning. John then slowly pulled out of his lover and murmured, "Looking good, my sweet little debauched boy." 

Mulder snickered into the pillow. "I think we have to take another shower if we don't want people smelling just how much we like each other." 

"Well, I'll go first. At this rate we'll never leave the room." 

Mulder smiled at his lover then watched his cute ass as he entered the bathroom. He rose from the bed and loved the aching feeling that began in his ass and reverberated throughout his body. He touched his nipples and hissed. He was sensitive all over, like his whole body was the tip of his cock after being sucked. He played with himself a few minutes, loving the pleasure mixed with pain and then touched his asshole with an exploratory finger. He cried out, "Aah!" 

He pulled away and wished his lover was finished in the shower. Cum started leaking out of his ass and he had to grab some paper towels to wipe himself. Just then John stepped out of the bathroom and saw his lover cleaning himself. 

"Hey, lover. All free." 

Mulder smiled softly, and then kissed him before moving on to the bathroom. When John was out of the shower, he was shocked to see that his lover was still nude, scrambling around getting this and that and putting it in a beach bag. 

Mulder slipped into his Speedo as John watched and admired the way the material slid all the way up Mulder's long legs and wrapped tightly around his groin. He had to adjust himself when his lover bent down to pick up his pants off the floor. He grabbed their towels and pulled Mulder along with him. 

"Hey wait!" cried Mulder. He ran over and grabbed his sunglasses. 

John grabbed him again and bustled them out the door. 

"What's the rush?" 

"If we don't leave this hotel room right now, I am going to have my filthy way with you and we'll never get out of here." 

Mulder smirked, feeling content and oddly safe knowing that he could wrap his lover around his finger with nothing more than a grin and a Speedo. Once they were in the elevator, Mulder distinctly felt a hand grasp his ass. His grin intensified as he relished John being so possessive. 

They went through the lobby quickly, avoiding the snobs in their designer clothes currently filling the dining area and the bars. 

Mulder held onto his lover tightly with one arm, while holding onto the big plastic bag in the other swinging it to and fro to emphasize the large flowered pattern on it, just in case no one noticed it. He simpered a bit, even though he knew it pissed John off, and then began to exaggerate the sway of his hips as he walked. 

"What the fuck are you doing," growled John in his ear as they trekked across the beach to a clear spot to lay their things out. 

"John, we are in the Caribbean now. Do you seriously think there are rednecks around here?" 

"What, rednecks don't vacation too?" 

Mulder snorted but refrained from comment and simply set the bag down to get the blanket out of it. He shook it out and lay it down for them to sit on. Next came lotion and a book for each of them. John put their towels in the now-empty bag. Then he grabbed the lotion and poured some on his hands. Immediately, Mulder lied down on his back and smiled up at John. The FBI agent bent over Mulder and began to rub the lotion on his shoulders and chest. When his fingers grazed over Mulder's nipples, the man stopped wriggling under his ministrations, licked his lips, and then grabbed his lover and pulled him down to kiss him. 

"What was that for?" John asked after pulling away to breathe. 

"For being so good to me, John." 

His lover beamed as if he just won a Grammy, an Oscar and the FBI's man-of-the-year award, all at the same time. 

As he continued to rub the lotion all over his lover's body he realized that people weren't paying them any attention. 

John didn't have as much to cover since he was wearing a large Hawaiian shirt and long swimming trunks that also doubled as walking shorts. He quickly spread the lotion on his arms and legs and a bit on his face and nose, then laid back with one of the books, while Mulder rolled over onto his stomach and put one arm around him with a contented sigh. 

* * *

John woke suddenly and saw that the sun had gone down significantly. At some point he must have drifted off, he realized. He looked over to where Mulder had been lying and frowned when he discovered no sign of the man. He sat up and looked about. In a moment he spied his lover, apparently just coming back from a swim. Mulder was striding through the water, his hair plastered to his face and water dripping off his body, looking very much like a water sprite. John immediately wanted to grab him and take him back to the hotel room and ravish him in a hundred different ways, some that were probably illegal in many states. The sun and the water combined to paint Mulder's skin with gleaming golden hues, and John found himself with a mental picture of licking every bead of water off the man. 

Mulder smiled as he came closer to their blanket and then flopped down beside him. 

"Hey, handsome, how'd I get so lucky?" he asked with a big goofy grin on his face. 

"Fuck, Fox, I am the lucky one!" 

Mulder just kissed him and John's hands came up to press his lover closer. Before John could do anything more, Mulder pulled away and whispered in John's ear, "I have a surprise for you. But we have to go back to the hotel-come on." 

John gave Mulder a curious look, but then rose with him from the blanket. Mulder grabbed up the blanket and shook it free of sand while John gathered up the rest of their stuff. They returned to the lobby where a man was waiting for them. "Mr. Mulder? Right this way..." 

Mulder nodded his head and John followed the man out the door to a limo. The man opened the door and let them in. 

When the door was closed behind them John turned to Mulder and asked, "What's all this then?" 

Mulder just smiled enigmatically and answered, "You'll see...it's a surprise." 

"Hmm, sometimes I don't like surprises." 

"You'll love this one, I promise." 

John looked at Mulder then kissed him. "I trust ya." 

Mulder blushed and smiled. "Good." 

They were barely in the car long enough for Mulder's Speedo to get the car's upholstery damp, although John was trying his best to get him more than damp, when the vehicle stopped and the driver came around and opened the door. John disengaged himself from Mulder and got out of the car, discovering with surprised that they were at a heliport. There was a helicopter warming up on the pad, and the pilot in it was waving them on. John looked at Mulder for a moment, got a nod of affirmation and moved forward to the helicopter, with Mulder trailing behind him. He got in the `copter, and Mulder did too. 

"Ready to go?" the pilot asked. 

John nodded with a huge smile. "Let her rip." 

The pilot shifted the throttle, and moments later, the copter was airborne. Mulder pressed himself against John, the winds whipping around and through the open sides of the helicopter making him chilly. John held onto his shivering lover, and wrapped both his arms and a dry towel around him. 

They were off the island in no time, and John just had a moment or two to admire the cool blue of the ocean beneath them when they arrived at another small island. The pilot alighted down at another small heliport and another limo awaited them there. Mulder lifted a thumb to the pilot who took off the minute they were out of the way. Again they were taken in a limo to what looked suspiciously like a hotel not that different from the one they just left. 

John looked at Mulder suspiciously, "What, you didn't like the view from that other island?" 

Mulder grinned. "Come on, o'ye of little faith." 

They entered the hotel and John was completely surprised to find not a single soul in the building. The entire place was deserted, although the rooms they passed through were not old or dusty from disuse. They looked very much like they were ready to accommodate tourists at a moment's notice, and John was reminded of some of the missing person cases in the X-Files. He almost expected to see a smoking pipe on the lobby counter. 

"What is this, Fox?" 

Mulder winked. "They are doing some renovations to the east wing, and nobody will be working here today, or staying here for two more days, so I figured out a way that we could spend a few hours here. But you haven't even seen the best part..." 

He took John by the hand and led him out the back patio doors. A short distance away, John saw a table sitting in the middle of a beach not dissimilar to the one they had just left. Again, not a soul was in sight. 

"Oh fuck...damn, Fox, this must have cost a fortune." 

"Hey, someone owed me a favor. Mainly I just paid for the limos and the helicopter." 

John knew that wouldn't have been cheap either but he refused to ruin the mood his lover had created with an argument over it. He went over to the table and discovered two plates full of some exotic Caribbean cuisine and a bottle of wine. The crystal glasses looked expensive too. 

"You hungry?"Mulder asked, sounding childishly delighted at John's reaction to his surprise. 

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little peckish." 

They sat down and ate their fill, and everything was perfect. 

John was finishing off his wine when he felt a foot come up to rub against his inner thigh. John smiled and grabbed it with his other hand. 

"And where do you think this is going?" 

"Oh...the pit of your crotch?" asked Mulder slyly. 

"No, I don't think so." His fingers began to lightly trail up the bottom of Mulder's foot, making the other man gasp. "S-stop, John. I am ticklish--you have no idea." 

John grinned widely. "Oh, a secret weapon, huh? Thanks for that." 

He began to tickle Mulder unmercilessly with his fingers and Mulder wailed in consternation, even as he was laughing. 

"D-don't- no more!" cried his lover, but John was relentless until, with a big yank, Mulder pulled his foot from John's grasp and high tailed it off across the beach, knocking his chair over in his haste. 

John ran after him and caught him in a tackle at the water's edge. They both landed with a big 'oof' half in and half out of the water. Mulder giggled and tried to tickle John, who of course wasn't ticklish at all, and he retaliated by grabbing Mulder's hands and pressing them high above his head. He then leaned in and kissed that goofy grin off his lover's sexy mouth. Mulder hummed his appreciation for the tongue fucking his mouth and he began to thrust his hips, pressing his hard cock against his lover's. When he pulled away to breathe, Mulder moaned, "Oh that is much better than Burt Lancaster in 'From Here to Eternity.'" 

John snorted. "Yeah, although you are a dead ringer for Deborah Kerr." 

Mulder flipped them and smiled down at John, "You got that backwards, bucko." 

John grinned. "As I recall she was the one on top." 

Mulder groaned, then stopped in mid sound, giving his lover a startled look. "You want me on top, John?" 

"Hmm, maybe bottom from the top..." 

Mulder grinned. "I like that idea." 

He bent and kissed John quickly before rising and pulling his Speedo down slowly, giving John a little show. His lover just lay back and watched with a big grin on his face. Mulder pulled the bathing suit down to his ankles then did a little hop, turning his back to John and bending at the waist, tilting his ass at his lover invitingly. 

Before he knew it a hot wet tongue was lapping his ass while fingers were gripping his hips hard. 

"Whoa!" Mulder cried out as he fell forward into the water. John still didn't let go of the ass, his tongue seemed to be lodged permanently in Mulder's backside. Keeping himself above the water as the tide was coming in, he moaned as John continued to fuck his ass with his tongue. 

"John," he moaned. "Come on, I am drowning here." 

John pulled away and slapped the ass in front of him. "Just trying to clean you up. You going to do the same for me, loverboy?" 

If it wasn't for the sexy burr in John's voice, Mulder would have almost thought he was complaining. 

John looked back at his lover who had a curious expression. "It's either that or we go inside..." 

It dawned on Mulder as he watched his lover strip off his wet shorts to reveal his erection that he knew just what John was referring to. And on this point he was in perfect agreement-there was no way that John was going to be sticking a sandy cock up his backside. Beach fucking in the movies had a lot of explaining to do, Mulder harrumphed to himself, then fell to his knees in front of his lover. He reached around and tripped John until he fell onto the sand with a loud exclamation. "Ow!" 

Mulder smirked down at his lover and said, "Easier access." 

John rolled his eyes but lay back willingly as Mulder bent down, his arms on either side of his lover's body. He ran his tongue up one side of his lover's cock then turned his head and spat. He did this continuously until he was sure John's cock was clean then smirked. "Mission accomplished. So now how do I take on this clean cock without undoing all my hard work?" 

John wiped his hand down his side, knocking the sand off, and then took his cock in hand, holding the straining erection at the base and waving it meaningfully at his lover, who understood immediately. Mulder smiled and lifted himself above John's body, and then lowered himself. He hissed at the initial burn, paused to allow himself to adjust for a second, then fully sat down on his lover till his ass met John's hand. 

"God, baby, you feel so good," murmured John as he used his hands to grasp Mulder's hips and help him raise and lower his body. John looked up, pleased that the sun had set to such a degree that it was no longer a blinding yellow ball on the horizon. Instead, the last golden rays formed a glowing nimbus around his lover, and he was consumed by the vision of his lover's features as Mulder slowly fucked himself on John's cock. 

Mulder moaned as John's cock grazed his prostate, and he angled his hips so he could feel it again as he pulled up. "Oh, John, I'm still sensitive from this morning," he groaned. 

John smiled then lifted himself to kiss his lover. Mulder grabbed his shoulders and continued to work himself on his lover's cock as they kissed. John's lips trailed down Mulder's neck as the other man shuddered, cried out, and a moment later he was clenching down on his lover as he came. John held onto Mulder as he slumped forward on him. He grabbed his lover's hips and thrust upwards a few more times almost brutally before he came inside him. He fell back, letting Mulder rest atop him, loving the feel of still being encased inside his lover. 

When they could move, he pulled out softly with a slight sound, and just held on as if he could keep them together forever. 

Archived: January 13, 2002 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
